Lezarah Brown
by Lotr030201
Summary: Lezarah and her twin brother, Jason, are the niece and nephew of Emmett L. Brown and bestfriends with Marty McFly. The three teens are inseperable and one night, Doc announces his time-traveling DeLorean. But when terrorists come and shoot Doc, the three teens get away in the DeLorean and get transported back to 1955. Will they be able to get back to '85, or will they be stuck?
1. Prologue

A/N: My first Back to the Future fic that's not a crossover. Don't be too harsh... I've had this in my head for a while now, ever since I watched the first Back to the Future. Please don't criticize too much. This is only the prologue. If you really want to criticize, then actually read the first chapter before you think of anything to talk bad about.

Prologue

My name is Lezarah Hailee Payne-Brown. I have a twin brother (that's older by twenty minutes) named Jason Brandon Payne-Brown. But, you see, we'd rather just stick with the last name Brown instead of Payne or Payne-Brown. Our mother was an eccentric woman, just like everyone else in her family, including our uncle. Our father doesn't respect anything scientific...he doesn't even respect us and gave us up to our grandparents on our mom's side after mom passed away, and then our uncle took us in... Jason and I love science, along with the bands Queen, Journey, and the Beatles. My brother looked like our uncle, scientist Emmett L. Brown. He was the one that took us in, because we had another uncle, but he lived in Sweden. Besides, we were always closer to Uncle Emmett anyway. My brother's hair was blonde and wiry, like our uncle's (even though our uncle's is more like white than blonde nowadays) but his eyes are green instead of brown. I look like our mother. Black hair, sky blue eyes. I, honestly, hated my looks. But, that's not really important right now.

My brother and I are two peas in a pod, although we both do different activities at school. I'm in dance, theatre, and choir, and that's where I met Jennifer Parker, one of my best friends. My brother is in all of the science clubs. You name it, he's in it. Chemistry is his favorite. Mainly because he makes stink bombs and throws them at the people he hates. But he still hasn't been found out, which I thought was pretty damn clever. But there was _one _club that the two of us _were _in together.

Physics club.

But our very best friend, a kid we've known since the fourth grade, was Marty McFly. Baby blue eyes, brown hair...he was a dreamboat. I've _had _a crush on him since the fourth grade...pretty sad. I haven't even had my first kiss, and I'm seventeen. _Seventeen_. That should be considered a sin. And since Marty and Jennifer are together, well, let's just say he loves her too much to do anything. Which I respect. Well, not really, but I know where he's coming from. I have had a boyfriend. But he wouldn't stop touching my ass so I broke up with him. But Jason, oh dear God, Jason has had a girlfriend at least every other semester.

I had a lot of fears. Fear of heights, fear of death, fear of spiders, and fear of grasshoppers to name a few. Yes. Grasshoppers scare the shit out of me. My brother has no fears except for the fear of death, like me. That and the fear of fire.

As I walked out the doors that morning at seven o'clock with my brother to go to school, I never knew how our lives could change in one night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"He's late again." I jumped up and down in my seat looking for Marty.

"This is going to be his fourth tardy if he doesn't watch out." Jennifer said. I looked at her.

"I can count."

"Is that him?"

"Where? Where?" I asked. We looked out the window again.

"Oh, nevermind, it was someone else."

"Damn it."

Jason peeked out by my shoulder. "I think I see him."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where's there?"

"Out there. On the skateboard. With the headphones over his ears."

"Yeah, that's him."

Jennifer left our side, and sprinted down the hall. The bell rang.

"Shit." Jason muttered. Jennifer turned around and looked at us.

"Come on!" she yelled, and then continued running. Hearing Strickland looking for Marty, Jason and I looked at each other, shook our heads and then ran after Jennifer. We saw Marty stop, and kick up his skateboard. He walked up to us.

"Jennifer." He said, seeing his girlfriend first. "Hey Jase, Lez."

"Marty, don't go this way. Strickland's looking for you. If you get caught, it'll be four tardies in a row." The four of us walked down the stairs and to the other opening of the school. We walked in. Jennifer stood guard. She looked around. "Alright, come on. I think we're safe."

Marty, Jason, and I turned the corner and stood next to her.

"You know, this time, it wasn't my fault." Marty said, putting his arm around Jennifer. "The Doc set all his clocks 25 minutes slow." He looked at me and Jason. "Do you know why Doc did that and where he's at?"

"Doc?" said a voice. The four of us stopped, and there stood Strickland. "Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" he asked. He clicked his tongue. _What a freaking jackass_, I thought. "Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker." He handed a yellow slip of paper to Jennifer. "Miss Brown, Mr. Brown, tardy slip." I took the tardy slip and swore to myself I was going to tear it up when I got the chance. Jason stared at his slip, wide-eyed, because he had never gotten one before. "And one for you, McFly. I believe that makes four in a row." Marty took the small yellow slip. "Now, let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase, as are his kin."

"You wanna bet?" I muttered under my breath. No one heard it, and I thanked God.

"You hang around with him and his niece and nephew, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Ooh yes sir." Marty said. He sounded like a smartass and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Strickland stopped him (because we were walking) and pointed a finger at him.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here. He was a slacker, too."

"Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Marty began to walk away, but Strickland stopped him again.

"I noticed your band was on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, McFly? You don't have a chance. You're too much like your old man. No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley." He was up in Marty's face.

"Yeah, well history is gonna change." Marty retorted.

_Classroom_

"Lez," Marty said after Jennifer and Jason had gone to their classes and we had walked into our German class. "Do you honestly know anything about where Doc and Einstein are?" Einstein was Uncle Emmett's dog. I picked him out. "Anything?"

"Uh... No." I said, playing dumb. I knew exactly where they were, but we weren't allowed to go because of school. Marty looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"He said something about Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 in the morning. Do you know _anything_ about that?"

"No." I lied. Marty gave me another suspicious look and then sat down.

"Alright." He said. "Guess I'll find out tonight."

_Guess so_, I thought, smirking.

_Later_

"Next please." A man said. Marty walked up onto the stage with his guitar in his hand. I looked at Jennifer and Jason, who still seemed in shock about his tardy slip.

"Hope Marty does well." I mutter.

"I know. His band's great. They should get in." Jennifer whispered back.

"I know." I smiled. Marty walked up to the microphone.

"Alright." He said. "We're the...uh...We're the Pinheads."

"One, two, three!" someone said, and they began playing. Jennifer, Jason, and I began dancing along. The man stood up.

"Okay, that's enough. Thank you, fellas. Hold it. Hold it, fellas." He said. They all stopped. "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next please. Bring up the next group please."

My mouth dropped open.

_Outside_

""Too loud." I can't believe it." Marty complained. "I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody."

"Marty, one rejection isn't the end of the world." Jennifer said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Just take it as they don't know what they're missing."

"Yeah." Jason said. I looked at him. That's the first word he's said all day since he got the slip.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for music." Marty said.

"But you're good, Marty, you're really good, and this audition tape of yours is great." Jennifer said, and gave it to him. "You've got to send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying."

"Yeah, I know I know. "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."" Marty's eyes got a little sidetracked on some girl's ass. Jennifer grabbed his head and made him look at her.

"That's good advice, Marty." She said. I held in my laugh.

"Alright, okay, Jennifer. What if I send in the tape and they don't like it. I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say "Get out of here, kid, you got no future"? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man.

"Come on, he's not that bad." Jennifer said, tying her shoe. "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night."

"Save the clock tower." Jason and I heard. Marty got up onto the bench.

"Check out that 4x4. That is hot. Someday, Jennifer, someday." He said. I nudged Jason.

"Got any cash?" I asked.

"Last time I gave you cash you spent it on a supermarket tabloid."

I cocked my head. "Last time I gave _you _cash you spent it on that porn magazine under your bed. Now, if you don't tell me you have any, I'll tell Uncle Emmett about your porn stash." I retorted.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Jason dug in his pocket. "What's it for?"

"The clock tower."

"You've given to them almost every day now."

"It's for a good cause, now come on, gimme some money."

Jason sighed and dug out his pockets. "Nothing." He said.

"Back ones?"

"Let me check." He dug his hands in his back pockets. "Nope. Picked clean."

"Alright."

We walked back over to the lovebirds.

"Stop it." Jennifer said, smiling.

"What?" Marty asked. My eyes automatically narrowed.

"Does your mom know? About tomorrow night?"

"No, get out of town! My mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Well, Jennifer, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you, and I'd get the standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. I mean, look, I think the woman was born a nun."

"If she was a nun how did she screw his dad?" I muttered to Jason. We just about cracked up. Marty looked at us and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up." He said.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable." Jennifer said, messing with his chin.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job." Marty placed his arm around her.

"Terrible." The two leaned in to kiss, and the lady walked up and shook the can in their faces, making them break away.

"Save the clock tower!" she said. The two looked at her. "Save the clock tower. Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage."

Marty put some money in the can. "There you go lady. There's a quarter." He said. The woman beamed.

"Thank you. Don't forget to take a flyer." She handed him a blue piece of paper.

"Right."

"Save the clock tower." The woman walked off.

"Where were we?" Marty asked his girlfriend.

"Right about here." Jennifer replied, and the two were going to kiss again when a car horn honked.

"Jennifer!" we heard.

"It's my dad. I've got to go." Jennifer said. She got up and headed towards the car.

"Right. I'll call you tonight!"

"I'll be at my Grandma's." she jogged back over to us. "Here, let me give you the number." She took the flyer and wrote on the back of it, and then looked at Marty. "Bye." She said, and they kissed. She looked at me and Jason after they pulled away. "Bye guys."

"Bye." I said, waving.

"See you later." Jason said. I looked at him. "She looked at me." He muttered.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"No!" Jason replied, a little too loudly. Marty looked at the flyer, smiled, and then looked at us.

"Let's go." He said, and we left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You call him." Jason said. I glared at him.

"Uncle Emmett specifically told you to call Marty, now do it."

"You do it."

"Marty, you didn't fall asleep, did you?" we heard our uncle say. Jason and I just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Listen, this is very important. I forgot my video camera. Can you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?" then they hung up. Our uncle just looked at us. "He's bringing the camera."

_Later_

Einstein, Jason, and I stood outside the trailer. Marty skated up to us. "Hey guys." He said. "Einstein! Hey, Einstein, where's the Doc, boy? Huh?" Einstein began whimpering and making Marty pet him. I scratched _my _dog behind his ears and he began groaning with pleasure. Marty laughed. "Where's Doc?" he asked. Jason nodded his head towards the trailer. A machine hummed, the gate unlocked, and the DeLorean slowly made its way out. It stopped, and the door opened. Uncle Emmett came out with a pen in his mouth. "Doc!" Marty said. Uncle Emmett smiled.

"Marty! You made it!"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life."

Jason and I walked around the DeLorean, not sure what to make of it. We knew what was going on, but at the same time we didn't. Uncle Emmett wasn't one to tell us in depth about his experiments, mainly because he knew we'd find out. Whether he invited Marty to come watch and videotape or just me and Jason being our own nosy selves and poking around.

"Uh... Well, it's a DeLorean..." Marty's speaking turned in jibber-jabber.

"Bear with me, Marty. All your questions will be answered." Uncle Emmett looked at us. "Same goes you two. Jason, stay out of the car." I watched Jason slowly back out of the passenger side of the DeLorean. Our uncle nodded. "Now shut the door." Jason did as he was asked. "You'll get a ride in it later, okay?" he put an arm around my brother's shoulders.

"Oh boy!" Jason smiled broadly. I swear, he was like a kid sometimes.

"What about me?" I asked. Our uncle shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know..." My mouth opened into an 'O' shape. My uncle laughed. I knew he was teasing with me, but I always made the best of it. "Of course you can, Lezarah."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Uncle Emmett looked at Marty. "Roll tape and we'll proceed." He said.

"Uh, Doc, uh," Marty started. "Is that a DEVO suit?"

"Nevermind that now, nevermind that now. Not now."

"Alright, I'm ready." Marty held up the camera.

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985—" Uncle Emmett looked at his watch "1:18 A.M. and this is temporal experiment number one." Marty looked at his watch too, and found it wasn't working so he flicked his wrist a few times, and put it up to his ear to listen for the tick-tock sound. "Come on, Einie. Hey, hey, boy, get in there." Our uncle called Einstein and Einstein headed towards the car. "That a boy! In you go. Sit down." Einstein jumped into the car. "Put your seatbelt on. That's it." Our uncle made sure that _my _dog was in there safely. Honestly, I didn't know what in the hell was going on. I mean, I knew we were here to conduct an experiment, but I didn't really know what it was. My uncle took the stopwatch on his neck and the one on Einstein's in his hands. Marty moved over next to the car to get a better look. Jason and I followed him, and stood right behind him. "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jason and I said at the same time.

"Right, check, Doc." Marty said.

"Good." Uncle Emmett stood, and got something out of the car. "Have a good trip, Einstein. Watch your head." He said, and shut the door. The four of us walked away from the car. Uncle Emmett had something like a remote of some sort in his hands.

"You got that thing hooked up to the car?" Marty asked. There was a humming sound.

"Watch this."

"Yeah, okay, got it."

Uncle Emmett flicked his thumb and the car went backwards.

"Jesus!" Marty exclaimed quietly. My uncle was driving the DeLorean with the remote and Einstein was in the front seat of the car. Lucky. Looks like fun. Marty looked at my uncle.

"Not me! The car, the car!" he told Marty. Marty began to film the car again. The car stopped a ways away from us, and I heard Einstein bark. Then the car began to back up. It stopped after a few seconds, and my uncle ushered us to where we stood in front of it. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit." He started messing with the controller. Marty began leaving his side, and Uncle Emmett looked at him. Marty slowly came back. Our uncle let the car get up to around 65 miles per hour before letting it go. Jason hid behind him, and I hid behind Marty, which didn't help my case because I looked down and saw that he had a nice ass. I looked back up, my face turning ultra-red. Marty began to leave again, but Uncle Emmett grabbed his arm. "Watch this! Watch this!" he told him. The meter hit 88. The car lit up, and lasers seemed to shoot out in front of it to this purple light. And as it headed right for us, Einstein and the DeLorean were gone, the four of us looked back, and only two fire tracks remained. Marty, Jason, and I looked at each other while our uncle seemed very pleased with himself. "What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour!" he began jumping up and down. The license plate spun around, and then clattered to the ground. "The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds!" Marty picked up the license plate, and then dropped it.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

Jason and I looked at our uncle. "You what?"

"Calm down, you three. I didn't disintegrate anything." Uncle Emmett explained. "The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the hell are they?!" Marty asked.

"The appropriate question is, "When the hell are they?" You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. At precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc, are you telling me you built time machine out of a DeLorean?"

"Pretty cool." Jason muttered. I looked at my brother.

"I'm gonna send you so far into the past you're gonna get trampled by dinosaurs. This is the best. Night. Of. My. Life!" I began giggling and jumping up and down. My brother looked at me.

"You're crazy."

"Not as crazy as you." I said in a sing-song voice. Marty looked back at us, and we made eye contact. I looked down, blushing. He looked away. When I looked back up, I could've sworn I saw a small red tint in his cheeks.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" our uncle answered the question Marty had asked. "Besides, the stainless-steel construction made the flux dispersal—" something beeped. "Look out!" Uncle Emmett ushered us all out of the way, and there was a green light and the car came back. The four of us looked at each other, and headed towards the car that seemed to be covered in ice. Steam came out of the back, and we stopped. Our uncle looked at us and then walked forward. He grabbed the handle, and his hand flew off. He shook it like it was hurt. Marty winced.

"What? What? Is it hot?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Marty. The car's covered in ice."

"It's cold. Damn cold." My uncle responded. I looked at Marty with a smirk on my face. Marty looked at me.

"Shut up, Lezarah."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking something."

Uncle Emmett opened the car door, and there sat a very happy Einstein. My uncle laughed. "Einstein, you little devil!" he pet him for a minute, and then picked up the clock around Einstein's neck. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" he let Einstein out of the car, and the dog barked and ran into the trailer.

"He's alright." Marty said.

"He's fine. And he's completely unaware that anything happened! As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous! That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here. I'll show you how it works." Uncle Emmett took us over to the car, and got in the driver's seat. "First, you turn the time circuits on." He pulled a lever, and the machine powered up. OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:21 showed on one row that said "DESTINATION TIME". OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:22 showed on the one below it that read "PRESENT TIME". OCT 26 1985 A.M. 1:20 showed on the last row that read "LAST TIME DEPARTED". The first row was in red, the second was in green, and the third was in yellow. There was a whirring sound. Uncle Emmett pointed at the thing that had the dates. He pointed at the one in red. "This readout tells you where you're going." He pointed at the one in green. "This one tells you where you are." He pointed at the one in yellow. "This one tells you where you were. You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." The red one turned into JUL 04 1776. My mouth dropped open. "Or witness the birth of Christ." The red one then turned into DEC 25 0000. "Here's a red-letter date in the history of science. November 5th, 1955." The red one turned into NOV 5 1955. Our uncle sat there for a minute before realization dawned on his face. "Yes, of course. November 5th, 1955."

"What?" I asked.

"What's up?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? I don't get it, what happened?" Marty asked. My uncle laughed.

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this." He pointed to something in the back of the car. It looked like a Y. "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?"

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here." Uncle Emmett got out of the car. "I remember when this was all farmland as far as they eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." He walked off.

"This is, uh, this is heavy-duty, Doc. This is great. Does it run on unleaded regular gasoline?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett turned around.

"Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium."

"Plutonium. Wait a minute." Marty pointed at the car. Jason was messing with the ice on it. I smacked his hand. "Are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear?" Marty began to put the camera down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep rolling. Keep rolling there." Marty held the camera back up. "No, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need."

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and-and buy plutonium."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said. Marty looked at me.

"Shut up, Lezarah." He looked at Uncle Emmett who was getting back into the van. "Did you rip that off?"

Uncle Emmett walked over, shaking his hands in front of him like a 'Shut up' motion. "Of course. From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb case full of used pinball machine parts. Come on. Let's get you three a radiation suit!" he walked into the trailer.

"Jesus!" Marty exclaimed quietly.

_Later_

We all watched as Uncle Emmett took some plutonium out of the case he had it in. He opened something on the car, and the air escaped. He placed the plutonium in very carefully, and then the little red stick flew into the car. Then we all backed up a bit. Uncle Emmett took off his hat. Or whatever it was that was on his head.

"It's safe now." He said. "Everything's lead-lined. Don't you lose those tapes now." He placed the empty container back into the box. "I need that as a record." He headed towards the car when he stopped himself. "Almost forgot my luggage." He picked up a suitcase, shaking his head, and headed towards the car again. "Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future? I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future?" Marty asked. "That's where you're going?"

"That's right. 25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind."

"Why not?"

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

"But...but..." I stuttered. "Why are you going there? Jason and I need you. And what about Einstein?"

"You'll be fine. I promise." My uncle took me by my shoulders. "You'll all be fine. I love you."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Uncle Emmett." We pulled away from the hug after he gave me a quick kiss on the head. Jason smiled.

"Have fun. Look us up." He said. My brother wasn't one for emotion. My uncle ruffled my brother's hair.

"Take good care of your sister, you hear me?" he said.

"Yes sir."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Uncle Emmett stood next to the car.

"Uh, Doc." Marty said.

"What?"

"Look me up when you get there."

"Oh yeah. Me and Jason too." I said. Uncle Emmett nodded his head.

"Indeed I will. Roll 'em."

Marty picked up the camera, and Uncle Emmett opened the car door. He cleared his throat, and spoke. "I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." Then he began laughing. "What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind." He leaned on the car door. Einstein began barking. Uncle Emmett looked at him. "What is it, Einie?" he walked forward, a grim expression on his face. "Oh, my God. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids!" he ran towards the trailer.

"Who? Who?" Marty asked, making himself sound like an owl.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" my uncle pointed to a van that was coming up. There was some shouting in Arabic.

"Holy shit!" Marty exclaimed, and ducked down. The Libyans began shooting at us. Jason and I copied Marty, and I grabbed his arm, shaking.

"I'll draw their fire!" Uncle Emmett ran over to case, and picked up a gun. He began to shoot it, but nothing happened. The gun wasn't loaded.

"Doc, wait!" Marty said. The Libyans stopped their van right in front of my uncle. He held up his hands and threw the gun down. They shot him multiple times. "No! You bastard!" Marty screamed. I sat there in shock for a minute.

"Lezarah, come on. Lez. Lez. Lez come on. Get up." Jason ushered me up, and we ran after Marty, who now had the gun pointed at him. They shot at us, and we stood in front of the trailer. There was some shouting in Arabic. Marty, Jason, and I ran out, and then the van was there. The man cocked his gun and got it ready to fire when it clicked. He began swearing. Marty, Jason, and I got into the DeLorean. Marty started the car and we took off. They shot at us some more (because they were now following us).

"Come on! Move, damn it!" Marty sweared at the car. "Jesus!" We began to be chased all over the parking lot, and then the man brought out a bazooka type thing.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

"Holy shit!" Marty repeated. Jason looked out, and I could tell he had the urge to flip the Libyans off. "Let's see if you bastards can do 90." Marty said, and began to pick up speed. We hit 88 miles per hour and as we were about to hit a booth, we hit a scarecrow. We screamed. Then we saw a barn in front of us and screamed again. Marty's hat thing flew onto his head, and we crashed into the barn.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The car blinker kept blinking and then someone opened the door.

"What is it? What is it, pa?" I heard a female voice say.

"Looks like an airplane without wings." Said a male voice. I looked at Jason, who just sat there like a statue.

"That ain't no airplane." Said a boy. "Look."

Marty opened his door, and Jason and I copied. We got out, and they all screamed.

"Listen—whoa!" Marty fell down. Jason and I looked at each other.

"I think we crashed into a barn on someone's farm." I said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Marty looked up and cows mooed. The three of us looked over.

"Steak." Jason said. Marty got up and opened the door to the barn. I followed him.

"Hello?" he called. He stepped out. "Uh, excuse me? Sorry about your barn."

There was a gun fire. I screamed. The little boy and the man ran out. There was a hole in a barn door.

"It's already mutated into human form! Shoot it!" the little boy yelled.

"Oh, kid, you've watched Alien too much." I muttered.

"The aliens in that movie didn't morph, you idiot." Marty told me.

"One came out of a dude's chest, that's good enough for me!"

Marty shut the door. Anther gunfire and another hole in the barn.

"Take that you mutated son of a bitch!" the man yelled. Jason, Marty, and I got in the car and drove off. The man said something about killing a pine. That struck me as odd. The only man who would say something like that was Old Man Peabody...

"Alright. Alright. Okay, McFly. Get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. It's just a very intense dream." I looked down and the car suddenly swerved and then stopped. I screamed. Jason groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"You elbowed something you shouldn't have." Jason's voice came out abnormally high.

"Oh." I hid my laugh.

"Jason! Lezarah! Come here!" Marty called. I got out, and Jason followed me the best he could. He was limping. Marty looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Jason's voice was still high. Marty nodded.

"I think I know what's wrong with you. Look at that."

It was Lyon Estates, but there was nothing there. Just land. We saw the sign. "Live in the home of tomorrow..._today! _Lyon Estates ground-breaking this winter."

"Uh...this is 1985, right?" I asked.

"Lez, to be honest," Marty answered, "I don't know anymore." A car came up. Marty walked up to it. "Listen, you gotta help me." He said.

"Don't stop Wilbur! Don't!" the woman exclaimed and the people in the car drove off.

"It can't be." Marty, Jason, and I got back into the car. The time circuits went off. "This is nuts." He tried to start the car, and the engine began stalling. "Come on." Nothing happened. "Perfect." A machine started beeping.

"And we're out of plutonium." I muttered.

_Later_

The three of us had taken off our suits and hid the DeLorean and set off on foot. I saw a sign that said, "Hill Valley 2 miles".

When we reached Hill Valley, though, it wasn't the one we knew. Someone honked at us, and we moved out of the way. People ran to fill up a car with gas. I walked past a store.

"_Don't miss the brand new I Love Lucy episode this Monday..._"

My head slowly turned. _The brand new I Love Lucy episode_? I thought. _Why, that show's been off the air for 28 years_! "Marty! Jason!" the two had left me. I ran over to them. "There's something really funky going on here." I said.

"You're telling me." Marty said. A bell tolled. We turned around. The clock tower was working.

"Remember, fellow citizens, the future is in your hands," we heard. "If you believe in progress, re-elect Mayor Red Thomas. Progress is his middle name. Mayor Red Thomas' progress platform means more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements and lower taxes. On election day, cast your vote for a proven leader." A man threw a newspaper in the trash. "Re-elect Mayer Red Thomas." Marty yanked the paper out of the trash can. I looked at Jason.

"I thought our mayor was Goldie Wilson."

"I did too."

Marty's eyes widened. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"This paper. Look-look at the-look at the date."

"Saturday, November 5th, 1955." Jason read aloud.

"This has got to be a dream." Marty said. He looked inside a diner. It had a phone in it. "Let's go in there. If it really is 1955, we can call Doc."

"Right, good idea." I said. We ran into the diner. There was music playing on the jukebox. We saw a sign. It said, "Our coffee 5 cents "Urns" high praise".

"Hey, kid." We heard. "What'd you do? Jump ship?"

"What?" Marty asked.

"What's with the life preserver?"

"We just want to use the phone."

"Yeah, it's in the back."

We walked to the phone, and Marty pulled out the book. He turned bunch a pages when we finally saw Brown. "Brown." He muttered, and his finger scrolled down to where it reached Uncle Emmett's name. "Great. You're alive." He dialed the number, but nothing was happening. His watched started beeping and the man looked at us. Marty scratched his head and the man left. Apparently no one was picking up because Marty was getting irritated. "Come on." He hung up and took the page out of the book. He walked up to the man. "Do you know where 1640 Riverside Drive—"

"Are you gonna order something, kid?" the man asked, a little rudely.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a Tab." Marty said.

"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

"Right. Give me a Pepsi Free."

"You want a Pepsi, pal, you gotta pay for it."

"Just give me something without any sugar in it, okay?"

"Something without sugar." The man gave him some coffee and walked off. The door opened.

"Hey, McFly." We heard. Marty, Jason, this one kid and I turned around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Biff." Marty said, quietly.

"This the jackass that's always beating up you're old man?" Jason muttered. Marty nodded.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, McFly, you Irish bug!" Biff said, walking over to that one kid.

"Oh, hey Biff. Hey guys. How are you doing?" the kid said.

"You got my homework finished, McFly?"

"Uh, well, actually, I figured since it wasn't due till Monday—" Biff grabbed the kid's head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" he began knocking on the kid's head. Marty, Jason, and I just watched. "Think, McFly. Think!"

The boy laughed. "Okay."

"I got to have time to recopy it. You realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" the boy didn't answer. Biff grabbed him by his jacket. "Would you?"

"Now, of course not, Biff."

"No."

"I wouldn't want that to happen."

Biff caught us watching. "What are you looking at, buttheads?" he asked. My eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet."

Biff began to get into my face when one guy grabbed Marty's sleeveless jacket. "Hey, Biff, get a load of this guy's life preserver." He said. "Dork thinks he's gonna drown."

The others laughed at Marty. Jason and I rolled our eyes. Biff looked at me again, and then at the kid. "How about my homework, McFly?"

"Okay, Biff. Well, I'll finish that on up tonight and then I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Not too early, I sleep in Sundays. Oh, McFly, you're shoe's untied!" the kid looked down, and Biff smacked him in the face. "Don't be so gullible, McFly."

"Okay."

"I don't want to see you in here again."

"Okay. Alright. Bye-bye." The boy turned back to his food. The three of us just stared at him, but Marty was ultimately creeped out. The kid, who was getting uncomfortable, finally looked back at Marty. "What?"

"You're George McFly." Marty said.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Say! Why do you let those boys push you around like that for?" this guy came over to us and was talking to George. He was dark, African American, and looked a lot like the mayor from _my _time period.

"Well, they're bigger than me." George replied.

"Stand tall, boy. Have some respect for yourself. Don't you know, if you let people walk over you now, they'll be walking over you for the rest of your life." George was looking at Marty. "Look at me." The boy nudged George and George looked back at him. "You think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

"Watch it, Goldie." The man said. Goldie just kept talking to George.

"No sir! I'm gonna make something of myself. I'm going to night school, and one day, I'm gonna be somebody."

"That's right. He's gonna be mayor." Marty said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm—" Goldie smiled. "Mayor! Now _that's_ a good idea! I could run for mayor."

"A colored mayor. That'll be the day." The man said.

"You wait and see, Mr. Caruthers. I will be mayor. I'll be the most powerful man in Hill Valley, and I'm gonna clean up this town."

"Good. You can start by sweeping the floor." The man, Mr. Caruthers, handed Goldie a broom. Goldie just smiled.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson. I like the sound of that."

Marty was about to take a drink of his coffee when he realized George was gone and taking off on his bike. We ran out of the diner.

"Hey, Dad! George! Hey, you on the bike!" Marty yelled, and then we ran after him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We ran down the sidewalk until we found George's bike. But there was no George. We looked around until a leaf fell, and we looked up. There sat George in a tree, using binoculars to see something.

"What's he doing?" Jason muttered. We tried to see what he was looking at. When we did, we found out it was some girl undressing. My eyes went wide.

"Ew."

"He's a peeping Tom." Marty said. As George tried to get up further, he turned around on the limb, and then fell onto the road. A car was coming right up behind him. "Dad!" Marty ran out into the road, and pushed George out of the way, and then got himself hit. A horn honked and some dogs barked. Man got out of his car and walked over to Marty to see if he was okay. George stood up, and the man looked at him. "Hey, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Who are you?" he asked. George stood there like an idiot and then went over to his bike, got on it, and rode off. "Stella!" the man yelled. "Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out here! Help me take him in the house!"

"Jason." I muttered. "Let's go."

"What about Marty?"

"We'll come back for him. Let's get that peeping Tom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. Let's go this way."

_Later_

We ran back to town. I found a dress shop, and my girly instincts kicked in. I ran in and began looking at dresses. I found one that had a green skirt, a green sash, and a black top. Knowing I had no money, I looked around. No one was at the counter. I walked over, put my dress in a box, and walked out inconspicuous. Jason was looking around and looked at me.

"Did you buy that?" he asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" I said.

"Lezarah."

"Well, it's the 50's and I need to blend in."

"If you get caught, I swear to God..."

"I'm not gonna get caught. Don't get your balls in an uproar." I walked over to the diner, and slipped in without anyone seeing me. I snuck into the bathroom and into a stall and changed into my new dress. I put the sash on my neck, and walked out. I had my old clothes in the box. I walked out to my brother. He just looked at me.

"You need saddle shoes."

"I know."

"You're gonna steal those too, ain't you?"

"Maybe."

"Lez..."

"Come on, Jase. No one'll find me out anyway."

"Alright."

_Later_

So I had my hair fixed up in fifties fashion, I had saddle shoes, and my brother was dressed like someone from the fifties. We totally blended in. Now all we needed was to find Marty. We saw this lone figure walking on a side walk with the red sleeveless jacket.

"Marty!" I called. He looked at us, and we ran to him.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Marty asked.

"50's make-over." Jason explained.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw my mother."

"You're mother?"

"My God, the woman's a slutpuppy! She kept hitting on me!"

First I got a little jealous and then I got disgusted. "Ew."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where you heading?" Jason asked.

"To Doc's. Come on. I don't have all night."

The three of us walked on until we found 1640 Riverside Drive. We looked around, and then ran up to it. Marty knocked on the door, and we started to wait. The door opened a crack, and then shut. Marty went to knock on it again, and a younger version of Uncle Emmett appeared at the door.

"Doc?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett had this weird thing on his head. It was humming.

"Don't say a word." He said, and ushered us inside.

"Doc."

"I don't want to know your name, I don't want to know anything about you." He unhooked this thing off of a dog.

"Listen, Doc—"

"Quiet!"

"Doc, it's us, Marty, Lezarah, and Jason."

"Don't tell me anything!"

"Doc, you got to help—"

"Quiet. Quiet." He stuck something to Marty's forehead. "I'm going to read your thoughts. Let's see now. You come here from a great distance?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Don't tell me. You want me to buy a subscription to the _Saturday Evening Post_."

"No."

"Not a word. Not a word. Not a word now. Quiet. Uh... Donations. You want me to make a donation to the Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary."

"Doc." Marty took the thing off his forehead. "I'm from the future. Lezarah, Jason and I are from the future. We came here in a time machine that _you_ invented. Now, we need your help to get back to the year 1985."

"My God." Uncle Emmett shook his head. "Do you know what this means?" he asked, placing his hands on Marty's shoulders. "It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all."

"Doc, you got to help us. You are the only one who knows how your time machine works."

Uncle Emmett took off the funky looking helmet thing. "Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine."

"Okay, alright, we'll prove it to you." Marty took out his wallet. "Look at my driver's license. Expires 1987. Look at my birthday for crying out loud! I haven't even been born yet."

"Look at this. Look." I handed Uncle Emmett my birth certificate. I carry a copy around for some reason. I forgot. "June 21st 1968. My brother has the same birthday. Look at him. He looks like you."

Uncle Emmett looked at Jason and freaked out. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your nephew." Jason answered.

"Nice try, kid, I don't have any nieces or nephews."

Jason and I looked at each other. Marty pulled a picture out of his wallet. "And look at this picture. It's my brother, my sister, and me. Look at her sweatshirt, Doc. "Class of 1984"?"

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery. They cut off your brother's hair."

Marty took the picture back. "We're telling the truth, Doc. You got to believe us."

"Then tell me, future kids." He laughed dryly. "Who's president of the United States in 1985?"

"Ronald Reagan." Marty said with complete confidence.

"Ronald Reagan? The actor?! Then who's vice president? Jerry Lewis?" Uncle Emmett left the house, Marty and Jason after him. I stood there for a minute.

"Reagan's an actor?" I muttered, and then followed the others.

"I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady."

"Whoa, wait, Doc!" Marty called after him.

"And Jack Benny is secretary of the treasury." He went to his garage.

"Doc, you gotta listen to us."

"I've had enough practical jokes for one evening. Good night future kids!" he shut the door.

"No, wait, Doc, Doc! The-the bruise-the bruise on your head, I know how that happened! You told us the whole story. You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, and you fell and you hit your head on the sink. And that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible."

The three of us stood there, looking like three very bummed out bumps on a log. The door opened, and Uncle Emmett looked at us with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Later_

We drove up to where the car was hidden. Marty got out, and Jason and I soon followed.

"There's something wrong with the starter," Marty explained. "So we hid it here." The four of us walked up to the car, and Marty took the branches off of it.

"After I fell off my toilet, I drew this." Uncle Emmett held up a drawing. Marty looked at it closely.

"The flux capacitor." He opened the door to the car and turned the flux capacitor on. It lit up. We looked back at my uncle, who went to his knees with a smile on his face.

"It works!" he laughed with joy. "It works! I finally invent something that works!"

"You bet your ass it works."

"Somehow we've got to sneak this back to my laboratory. We've got to get you home!"

_Later_

"Okay, Doc, this is it." Marty hooked the video camera up to the TV.

"_Nevermind that now, nevermind that now. Not now."_

"Why that's me! Look at me! I'm an old man!" my uncle exclaimed.

"_Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall."_

"Thank God, I've still got my hair! What's on Earth is this thing I'm wearing?"

"This is, uh, a radiation suit." Marty explained.

"DEVO suit." I muttered.

"Radiation suit? Of course. 'Cause of all the fallout of the atomic wars." Uncle Emmett stood up. "This is truly amazing. A portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor. He's gotta look good on television." Uncle Emmett's mind was totally blown.

"Whoa. This is it. This is the part coming up, Doc." Marty said.

"_No, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts—" _

"What did I just say?" my uncle asked. Marty rewound the tape.

"_This sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts—"_

"1.21 gigawatts!" Uncle Emmett got up and walked away from the TV, freaking out. "1.21 gigawatts! Great Scott!" he ran out of the room. Marty, Jason, and I followed.

"What the hell is a gigawatt?" Marty asked, confused.

"I'll tell you if you'll sit still!" I said.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Doc!"

I stopped. "Well then. Screw you too."

"...Doc, look. All we need is a little plutonium." Marty ran into the room, Jason and I after him.

Uncle Emmett got up from his chair, exclaiming. "I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available in every corner drugstore, but in 1955 it's a little hard to come by. Everyone, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here."

"Whoa. Whoa. Doc, stuck here? I can't-I can't be stuck here. I got a life in 1985. I got a girl."

"Is she pretty?"

The two were sitting across from each other. I walked over to Marty, and stood next to his chair. Jason was kicking the carpet. "Doc, she's beautiful." Marty said. "She's crazy about me. Look at this. Look what she wrote here, Doc." He stuck the blue flyer out for my uncle to see. "I mean, that says it all. Doc, you're our only hope." Marty got up, and walked away from the chair.

"I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning."

Marty, Jason, and I looked at Uncle Emmett. "What did you say?" the three of us asked in unison.

"A bolt of lightning." My uncle repeated himself. "Unfortunately you never know when or where it's ever going to strike."

Marty looked at the flyer. He walked back over. "We do now."

My uncle snatched the flyer and read it. Realization dawned on his face. "This is it! This is the answer." He got up and walked to where Marty was. Jason and I walked over to Marty, who sat down. "It says here that a bolt of lightning is going to strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04 p.m. next Saturday night!" he turned and walked over to us. "If we could somehow harness this lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!"

"Okay, alright!" Marty jumped up and clapped. "Saturday's good. Saturday's good. We could spend a week in 1955, couldn't we?"

"Oh yeah. It'd be neat." I agreed.

"What if we get caught because of the clo—" Jason started, but I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"We can hang out; you can show us around—"

"Marty, that is completely out of the question. You must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do can have serious repercussions on future events. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Sure. Okay."

"Have you three interacted with anybody else today besides me?"

"Biff..." I answered, looking down.

"Yeah, well, we might've sort of bumped into my parents. Well, they bumped into my dad, but I also bumped into my mom as well."

"Great Scott! Let me see that photograph again of your brother." Uncle Emmett seemed to be getting very uneasy. Marty took the photo out of his pocket and handed it to him. We all crowded around my uncle. I took my hand off of Jason's mouth. "Just as I thought. This proves my theory. Look at your brother."

"Oh my God." I muttered. David's head was gone. Like it wasn't even there to begin with.

"His head's gone." Marty said, surprised. "It's like his head's been erased."

"Erased from existence."

We all just looked at each other.

_Later_

I thought I was the only one up, looking around the house. Really, honestly, I was looking for pictures of my mother. See, she died when Jason and I were very young. My father gave us up when we were a year old. I found an old photo book, and picked it up. I looked through it. From what my uncle told me, she looked like me. I heard footsteps, and I hid the book.

"What're you doing?" asked a voice. I turned, but it was only Marty.

"Hey, Marty." I said.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Lez."

"Honest. It's nothing."

"Lezarah."

I sighed, and showed him the book. "That's what it was."

"Why were you going through Doc's stuff?"

"I wasn't. I was looking for a picture of my mother."

"Oh."

"I wanted to see what she looked like. Uncle Emmett says I look just like her."

"Let me see that book." Marty sat down next to me. I handed him the book.

"Here."

"You said she looks like you?"

"Yeah."

"She must be pretty then." He started flipping through the book.

I blushed a deep red. "You don't mean that, do you?" I asked. Marty looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, no, no. I do. Honest. You're a really beautiful girl, Lezarah, you really are."

I blushed deeper, and leaned on his shoulder. I leaned in, not aware, and Marty turned back to the book. "I think I found her." he said. I looked at the book.

"Where?"

"Is her name Kaylie?"

"Yeah." I knew a bunch about my mother, it's just Uncle Emmett couldn't find any pictures. He told me and Jason that he believes that they burned in the fire. Along with everything else.

"This must be her, then." He pointed to a photograph of a young girl, around the age of 19. She had long, flowing black hair and big blue eyes, like me. She wore a cap and gown. They were purple and gold, the colors of Hill Valley College. "Kaylie Brown, college graduation. Holy shit. She must be really smart."

"She was. Uncle Emmett told me everything about her. She graduated high school at fifteen years of age, and moved on to college that following year. I admire her. She had me and Jason when she was 32 years old. Our father was almost forty. When he found out that he had a boy and a girl, he wanted me gone. All he wanted was the boy, Jason. But my mother put her foot down, and they kept me. He adored Jason. He figured he'd look like him. But, as time wore on, and he turned out to look more like Uncle Emmett, the less he wanted to do with him."

"Why?"

"To summarize my father in a few words: He's a dick. He really is. Our mother died under mysterious circumstances. I still think he did it."

"You still think your father killed your mother?"

"Yeah. I honestly do."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_The Next Day_

We walked up to Hill Valley High School.

"Whoa." Marty said. He was now in fifties clothes as well. He looked around. "They really cleaned this place up. Looks brand new."

"Now remember." Uncle Emmett said. "According to my theory, you interfered with your parents' first meeting. If they don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married, and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappearing from that photograph. Your sister will follow, and unless you repair the damage, you'll be next."

"Sounds pretty heavy."

"Weight has nothing to do with it." My uncle sounded really confused. I about laughed. We walked inside the school, and the bell rang. "Which one's your pop?"

"That's him." Marty said, pointing at George. George was getting kicked and bullied the whole way down the hallway.

"Okay. Okay, you guys." He said. He got kicked again and laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." He turned around and had a "KICK ME" sign on his back with an arrow pointing down. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "You guys are being real mature."

Uncle Emmett looked at Marty. "Maybe you were adopted." He said.

"Okay, real mature guys." George said as someone came up and kicked him again. He turned and got kicked again and all his stuff fell. I stopped, instantly feeling sorry for him. "Okay, pick up my books." His voice cracked.

"McFly." A man walked up to George.

"That's Strickland." Marty said. Jason and I looked at each other. "Jesus, didn't that guy ever have hair?"

"Shape up, man. You're a slacker." Strickland took the paper off of George's back. "Do you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?"

"No." George said, but Strickland had already left.

"What did your mother ever see in that kid?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I don't know, Doc." Marty answered. "I don't know. I guess she felt sorry for him 'cause her Dad hit him with the ca...hit me with the car."

"That's the Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients." He patted Marty on the back. "Go to it, kid."

Marty left us, and walked over to George. "Hey, George, buddy." He said.

"Uh," Jason said timidly. We had discussed this earlier, and decided to tell Uncle Emmett what had happened to our mother. "Uncle Emmett?"

"What?" My uncle looked at us.

"Your sister doesn't attend high school, right?"

"No, she graduated a few years ago. Why?"

"Because I didn't want my mother to fall in love with me."

I did a face palm and then banged my head on the wall. "Jason. You. Idiot." I said.

"I had a slight hunch that you were my sister's kids."

"Maybe because I looked like her." I muttered.

"That's exactly why."

"Well, you see," Jason started. "Your sister, Kaylie, she, uh, she has us, and not a year or so after, our father, well...he, uh...he uh..."

"Jason don't tell me." Uncle Emmett said. Jason shut up. "I'll find this out as time goes on. I shouldn't even know we're related. It could create serious problems. Now. I don't want you two interfering with your mother's future, understand? If you see her, don't even acknowledge her. It could create a time paradox. Understand?"

"Yes sir." My brother and I said in unison. We looked again and saw Marty, George, and his mother, Lorraine all talking.

"...I'd like you to meet my good friend, George McFly." Marty said. George got up next to the locker, and rested his arm on it, and then rested his head on his hand. But Lorraine had her eyes fixated on Marty.

"Hi. It's really a pleasure to meet you." George said. Lorraine walked up to Marty.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Oh, uh... Good. Fine." Marty moved his head away.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night." I watched George walk off. "Are you okay?" the bell rang. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Lorraine and her three friends left, with Lorraine swooning, saying, "Isn't he a dreamboat?"

Uncle Emmett, Jason, and I looked at each other and then walked over to Marty.

"Guys, she didn't even look at him." Marty said.

"This is more serious than I thought." Uncle Emmett said. "Apparently, your mother is amorously infatuated with you instead of your father."

"Whoa. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you trying to tell me that my mother has got the hots for me?"

"Precisely."

"Whoa, this is heavy."

Uncle Emmett stopped walking and looked at us. "There's that word again. "Heavy". Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?"

"What?"

"The only way we're going to get those two to successfully mate is if they're alone together, so you've got to get your father and mother to interact in some sort of social..." he sighed, the word not coming to my uncle's mind.

"What, you mean like a date?" Marty asked.

"Right!" the bell rang again.

"What kind of date? What do kids do in the '50's?"

"They're your parents. You must know them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do together?" Uncle Emmett noticed something and walked towards it.

"Nothing." Marty answered.

"Look! There's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up." He pointed to a blue poster.

"Of course! The Enchantment Under the Sea dance! They're supposed to go to this! That's where they kiss for the first time."

"Alright, kid. You stick to your father like glue and make sure he takes her to that dance."

_Later-Lunchtime_

Marty, Jason, and I walked over to George.

"George, buddy." Marty said. "Remember that girl I introduced you to, Lorraine?" George looked up at Lorraine. Marty looked at the paper. "What are you writing?"

"Uh... Stories." George answered. "Science fiction stories about visitors coming down to Earth from other planets."

"Get out of town! I didn't know you did anything creative! Let me read some." Marty went to grab some paper, but George covered it and guarded it like a dog would guard a bone.

"Oh. No, no, no, no." he said. "I never—I never let anybody read my stories."

"Why not?"

"Well, what if they didn't like them? What if they told me I was no good? I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand."

"Uh...no. No, not hard at all. So, anyway, George. About Lorraine. She really likes you." Marty pointed behind him. George looked up. "She told me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All you got to do is go over there and ask her."

"What? Right here, right now, in the cafeteria? What if she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of a rejection. Besides," he started writing again. "I think she'd rather go with somebody else."

"Who?"

George looked up and pointed. "Biff."

We turned around and saw Lorraine getting harassed by Biff. Marty stood, and Jason and I stood up after him. We followed him and stood a good distance away.

"You want it. You know you want it." Biff said. "You know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth." Lorraine snapped and slapped him. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, maybe you are and you just don't know it yet."

"Get your meat hooks off of me."

"You heard her." Marty grabbed Biff by his shirt and pulled him up. "She said, get your meat hooks off. Please." He fixed Biff's shirt. Biff's goons got up and stood behind him.

"So what's it to you, butthead?" Biff pushed Marty back. People stopped what they were doing, hoping to see a fight breaking out. "You know, you've been looking for a fight!" he pushed Marty again. Marty pushed him back, and Biff grabbed his shirt. The two of them stood there, fists at the ready. Strickland walked up, arms crossed. Biff stopped, smiled, and then placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. "Since you're new here, I'm going to cut you a break, today. So, why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?"

_It's make like a tree and leave, you dumbass_, I thought. Biff looked at me, and winked. "Bye sweetcheeks." He said, and left. Jason looked at me. I turned around and saw a random paper airplane. I gasped.

"Random paper airplane!" I said, and then Strickland left to get onto the laughing boy. Everyone got back to what they were doing, except for George, who was gone. Marty, Jason, and I walked outside.

"George!" Marty called. The teen looked at us, and then began running.

"Why do you keep following me around?" he asked. Marty, my brother, and I ran after him.

"Look, George... I'm telling you, George. If you do not ask Lorraine to that dance, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

"But I can't go to that dance. I'll miss my favorite television program, _Science Fiction Theatre._"

"Yeah, but, George, Lorraine wants to go with you. Give her a break."

"Look, I'm just not ready to ask Lorraine out to the dance, and not you or anybody else on this planet is going to make me change my mind." He went into his house and slammed the door. Marty looked at the picture. Only David's legs were left.

"_Science Fiction Theatre_." Marty muttered.

_Later_

It was around 1:30 in the morning. Jason, Marty, and I snuck into George's house in our radiation suits. Marty put some headphones over George's ears, and put his Van Halen tape in his tape player and played the song loud, making George wake up and sit up. He looked at us, his mouth agape. Marty stopped the music. George went back, looking scared.

"Who are you?" he asked. Marty started the song again, and George grimaced. He stopped it.

"Silence, Earthling." Marty said in a Darth Vader type voice. "My name is Darth Vader. These are my assistants, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. We are extraterrestrials from the planet Vulcan." Marty held out his hand and did the Vulcan hand sign for peace. I had to stifle my laugh.

Poor George. This was going to be a _long _night for him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Marty! Lezarah! Jason!"

"Notice how he says my name before yours." I smirked at Jason. George ran over.

"Guys! Guys!" he said.

"Hey, George, buddy." Marty said, holding a Pepsi. "You weren't at school. What have you been doing all day?"

"I overslept. Look, I need your help. I have to ask Lorraine out, but I don't know how to do it."

"Alright. Okay, listen, keep your pants on. She's over in the café." Marty began trying to open the bottle but wasn't successful. "God, how do you...?" he started but George opened it with a bottle opener and then left. "What made you change your mind, George?" Marty asked, running after him. Jason and I followed.

"Last night, Darth Vader, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker came down from Planet Vulcan and told me that if I didn't take Lorraine out that they'd melt my brain."

"Yeah, well, uh, let's just keep this brain-melting stuff to ourselves, okay?"

Jason and I looked at each other, and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." George said.

"Alright, okay. There she is, George. Now just go in there and invite her."

"Okay, but I don't know what to say."

"Just say anything, George. Say whatever's natural, the first thing that comes into your mind."

George waited a few seconds. "Nothing's coming to my mind."

"Jesus, George, it's a wonder I was even born."

"What? What?"

Jason and I looked at each other and began laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Look, tell her destiny brought you together. Tell her that she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen in the world." Marty advised. I looked at George and he was writing something down. "Girls like that stuff." He looked at George. "What are you doing, George?"

"I'm writing this down. This is good stuff."

"Yeah, okay, let's go." He tried to fix George's hair. "Can you take care that?"

"Right."

George walked into the diner after he had fixed his hair and stood there. Marty, Jason, and I walked in and pushed him forward.

"Lou," George said. "Give me a milk. Chocolate." A chocolate milk slid his way, and George took a drink of it. He went over to talk to Lorraine but he spoke quietly. We couldn't really hear them.

"You know, I can't believe my mother thinks Jen's not a great girl for me, you know?" Marty said. I nodded my head. "I mean, I know how my mom is now. I hate to say it, but she's a slutpuppy. My mom is a 1950's slutpuppy." I started laughing. "And she's always saying, "Why don't you date Lezarah? She's a pretty girl. She's sweet.""

"Your mother says that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"Hey, McFly." We heard. Marty, Jason, and I turned around. It was Biff. "I thought I told you never to come in here." George turned and looked at the smirking teen. "Well, it's going to cost you. How much money you got on you?" he walked forward.

"Well...how much do you want, Biff?" George asked. Marty stuck his foot out and made Biff trip. Biff stood and looked Marty straight in the eyes.

"Alright, punk. Now I'm going to—"

"Whoa, whoa, Biff. What's that?" Marty pointed over Biff's shoulder, and then punched him. Biff flew back onto a table, and then Marty ran out, pushing down Biff's cronies. Lorraine got a dreamy look on her face.

"That's Calvin Klein." She said. "Oh my God, he's a dream."

Marty ran out to a kid, and took him off his scooter, and then took the handles off.

"Who's that guy?" a girl next to me asked.

"M—Calvin Klein. But everyone calls him Marty."

The girl walked forward. "He's handsome." She turned, and looked down. She had black hair and sky blue eyes. I just about lost it.

This chick was my mother. "Aren't you gonna go watch it? The chase?" I asked, shaking.

"No, not really. I have my eyes set on someone else, anyway." She looked at me. I did my best to avoid eye contact. "What's your name?"

"Lezarah." I said.

"Kaylie Brown." She extended her hand. I took it, but I didn't really look at her. "You got a surname?"

"Uh..."

"Well, you must have a surname."

"I do. It's Jacobson."

"What a nice name." Kaylie got a spaced out look on her face. She stopped. "Here." She took a camera out of her purse. "I take a picture with everyone I meet, for my scrapbook. Pose." She held the camera up, and I posed. She took the picture, handed that one to me, and then told me to pose again. I did and she took another one, and then looked at the clock. "I have to go. Nice meeting you, Lezarah."

"Nice meeting you too." I said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again in the future." Then my mother left the café.

"Oh, you right." I said. I looked at the picture. It was shocking how we looked so much alike. But I was glad that I had this picture to remember her by. I was leaning on the bar, my right hand in a peace sign and my other hand outstretched while I was smiling. My hair was flowing back like there was wind, and my skirt was fluffed up, like it usually was. My mother was smiling, her head cocked to one side. She was wearing a white top with a blue poodle skirt. I saw a random pen left on the bar, and I took it. On the white space under the picture, I wrote, "_Lezarah Brown and Kaylie Brown (mother and daughter), 1955_." That way, I always had a picture of her. And more importantly, I was in that picture. I looked out, and Marty was going down the street on a makeshift skateboard. He was behind some blue-green truck.

"What's that thing he's on?" a girl asked.

"It's a board with wheels." A boy answered. Lorraine smiled.

"He's an absolute dream."

Jason walked over to me. I hadn't realized he'd left. "Hey." He said. "What's going on?"

"Marty's being chased by Biff. He just made a makeshift skateboard." I informed quietly. Jason nodded his head. Biff and his goons were now behind Marty, who made his way away from them and ran into some people. Then he was in front of Biff's car, and then next thing I knew, he crawled over the car, and Biff's car rammed into a manure truck. I started laughing. Everyone ran out and Goldie ran over to the truck and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Ooh!" he exclaimed. Marty kicked the board up and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks a lot, kid." He said.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch." I heard Biff say.

"Where does he come from?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, where does he live?" another asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Lorraine answered. I shook my head.

"God, she's obsessed." I muttered. Jason nodded his head.

"It's freaky."

Marty walked over to us. "Let's go." He said. He saw Lorraine looking at him. He waved, and then nodded his head for us to leave. Lorraine smiled, and then Jason, Marty and I left.

"So, Marty..." I said. "Lorraine really likes you."

"Shut up." Marty shook his head. I laughed.

_But I like you more. I just wish that you'd realize that._


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Just wanted to say that I want to thank you guys for your support on this story. It's the fans that help me out here. So I just wanted to thank you all and also say HAPPY 74th TO MR. CHRISTOPHER LLOYD! He's the ONLY one who can play Doc and make the character as awesome as he is!

Chapter Eight

We walked into the house.

"_Oh, my God_." We heard. "_They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids!_" the video was rewound. "_Oh, my God_. _They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, kids!_"

"Doc?" Marty asked. Jason and I walked over, and Uncle Emmett was sitting in front of the TV. He jumped and looked at us.

"Oh, hi." He said. "I didn't hear you come in. Fascinating device, this video unit." He put the camera on the TV.

"Listen, Doc." Marty said, walking forward. "You know, there's something we haven't told you about the night we made that tape."

"Please, don't tell me." Uncle Emmett walked away from the TV. "No man should know too much about his own destiny." He started to fix up some sort of hook.

"You don't understand."

"I do understand. If I know too much about my own future, I can endanger my own existence." He looked at Marty. "Just as you've endangered yours."

"You're right."

"Now... Let me show you my plan for sending you home. Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or paint it."

"It's good."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Okay, now. We run some industrial-strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower, down, suspending it over the street between these two lampposts." Uncle Emmett moved his hand down as he showed us what was going to happen. Meanwhile, we've outfitted the time vehicle with this big pole—" he walked over to the pole on the DeLorean. "And hook which runs directly into the flux capacitor." He picked up a little red car. "At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street," he placed the little car on the model, and began to move it forward as he was explaining everything. "Driving directly toward the cable, accelerating to 88 miles per hour. According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 p.m. this Saturday night, lightning will strike the clock tower, electrifying the cable, just as the connecting hook makes contact, thereby sending the 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor, and sending you, Jason, and Lezarah back to 1985. Alright now. Watch this." He handed Marty the toy car. "You wind up the car and release it." Marty began to wind the car up. "I'll simulate the lightning." Uncle Emmett plugged a plug into the wall. He put on some goggles and picked up some spark plugs. "Ready." He said, and attached one spark plug to a pole and another to the clock tower. "Set." Marty set the car down. "Release." Marty let go of the car, and Uncle Emmett let go of the spark plug that was above the clock tower and the car drove forward, hit the cable, caught on fire, drove off the model and landed near something that looked like paint. Uncle Emmett gasped and then put the fire out.

"Uh, I hope catching fire isn't on the list of things to do to get back to the future, right?" I asked.

"Of course not." Uncle Emmett said. "Just something that happens during an experiment with a stupid toy car like this."

"You're instilling me with a lot of confidence, Doc." Marty said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the lightning. You just take care of your pop." He stopped, and looked at Marty. "By the way, what happened today? Did he ask her out?"

"I think so."

"What did she say?"

There was a knocking on the door.

"I think we're about to find out." I said. Uncle Emmett moved his glasses up and looked outside. He turned on his heels.

"It's your mom! She's tracked you down! Quick! Let's cover the time machine." We grabbed the sheet and covered the DeLorean. Then, Uncle Emmett opened the door and invited Lorraine in. Lorraine stood there.

"Hi, Cal... Marty." She said.

"Mom. Lorraine." Marty said, nervously. "Uh... how did you know I was here?"

"I followed you."

"Oh, uh, this is my Doc... Uh, uh," he started to stutter. "My uncle, Doc Brown."

"Hi."

"Hi." Uncle Emmett nodded. Lorraine walked away and Uncle Emmett looked at Marty with wide-eyes.

"Marty, this may seem a little forward but I was kind of wondering if you'd ask me to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance on Saturday." Lorraine said.

"Wow, you mean... You mean nobody's asked you?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett, Jason, and I just looked at each other.

"No. Not yet."

"What about—What about George?"

"George McFly?" Marty nodded. "He's kind of cute and all, but not... Well, I think a man should be strong, so he can stand up for himself and protect the woman he loves." Uncle Emmett, Marty, Jason, and I looked at each other. "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Marty answered.

_The Next Day_

We were at George's doing the laundry.

"I still don't understand. How am I supposed to go to the dance with her if she's already going to the dance with you?" George asked.

"Well, because, George, she wants to go with you. She just doesn't know it yet. That's why we gotta show her that you, George McFly, are a fighter. You're somebody who's gonna stand up for yourself, somebody who's gonna protect her."

"Yeah, but I've never picked a fight in my entire life." George set the laundry basket down.

"Look, you're not going to be picking a fight, Dad. Dad...Dad...Dad...Daddy-o. You're coming to her rescue, right? Okay, let's go over the plan again. 8:55, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be at the dance." George hung something up.

"Right and where am I going to be?"

"You're gonna be in the car with her."

"Right, okay. So, right around 9:00 she's going to get very angry with me."

"Why is she going to get angry with you?" George went to hang something else up.

"Well, because, George, nice girls get angry when, uh, guys take advantage of them."

George picked up a bra and then walked over to us. "You mean you're going to go touch her on her..." he shook the bra. Marty took it.

"No. No, George, look." Marty threw the bra back onto the basket. "It's just an act, right? Okay. So, 9:00, you're strolling through the parking lot. You see us struggling in the car. You walk up, you open the door, and you say..." we all stood waiting for George to say his line, but he stood there and said nothing. I did a face palm. "Your line, George." Marty said.

"Oh! Uh..." George smiled. "Hey, you, get your damn hands off her!" George stopped. "You really think I ought to swear?"

"Yes definitely. God damn it, George, swear. Okay. So, now, you come up. You punch me in the stomach. I'm out for the count, right? And you and Lorraine live happily ever after."

"You make it sound so easy. I just... I wish I wasn't so scared."

"George, there's nothing to be scared of. All it takes is a little self-confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Saturday Night_

Uncle Emmett looked at us. We were outside, and he was hooking the cables and stuff up. "Are you sure about this storm?" he asked us.

"Since when can weathermen predict the weather, let alone the future?" Marty asked.

"You know, guys, I'm going to be very sad to see you go." Uncle Emmett took his jacket off and walked over to the DeLorean, which had something covering it. "You've really made a difference in my life. You've given me something to shoot for." He threw his coat, and Marty caught it and put it on. "Just knowing that I'm going to be around to see 1985. That I'm going to succeed in this! That I'm going to have a chance to travel through time!" we walked over to him and he looked at us. "It's going to be really hard waiting 30 years before I can talk to you about everything that's happened in the past few days. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm really gonna miss you." Marty put his hands in the pocket of the jacket. I walked forward and gave Uncle Emmett a hug holding back my tears. He hugged me back.

"Uncle Emmett, promise me something." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"If there's ever a fire or something and the Brown mansion burns down, please salvage the black, gold, and brown picture book. I'd really like to have it. Promise?"

I felt him nod. "Promise."

We pulled away.

"Doc, about the future—" Marty started.

"No!" Uncle Emmett told him. "Marty! We've already agreed that having information about the future can be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, it can backfire drastically. Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time."

_Diner_

Marty had written a letter.

"_Dear Dr. Brown,_" he read. "_On the night that Jason, Lezarah, and I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your friends, Marty," _he handed the pen to me, and I wrote my name. I handed the pen to Jason and he wrote his name and then gave it back to Marty, who put the letter in an envelope that read, "_Do not open until 1985._" Marty underlined the year. We walked out of the diner and over to Uncle Emmett when we saw that he was talking to an officer. Marty slipped the letter into my uncle's jacket pocket, and then we left.

_Dance_

I stood on the wall, looking at all the couples dance. I felt the same jealousy that ran through me at every school dance I attended, hoping that some boy would come and ask me to dance. I looked at George, looked at the clock, and then back at George. The music stopped. A man walked up to the microphone.

"We're going to take a little break, but we'll be back in a while, so don't nobody go nowhere."

I watched George as he took a sip of his drink looked at the clock, and his mouth dropped open. He looked at his watch and then took off. I looked out of the car, and my mouth dropped open. I ran out. But when I got there, Biff's goons had already taken Marty away. I saw Biff trying to take advantage of Lorraine, and ran off. I saw people crowded around a trunk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Some kid's stuck in the trunk." A man said, trying to open the trunk with a screwdriver.

"Lezarah! Lezarah, I'm so glad you're here!" came Marty's muffled voice.

"Give me a hand here, Reginald." The man with the screwdriver said. Reginald tugged on something, and the other man jumped back in pain. "Damn it, man, I sliced my hand!" he held his hand. Marty got out of the trunk.

"Whose are these?" he asked, holding some keys.

"Mine." Reginald replied. Marty gave the keys to them, grabbed my hand, and took off.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." He said, and we left the group of men. "Where's Jason?"

"He was in the bathroom last I checked." I answered. The next thing we saw was George McFly kicking Biff's ass by knocking him out cold with one punch. George seemed very pleased with himself and then he looked at Lorraine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and held out his hands. Lorraine took them, stood, smiled, and the two left, just looking at each other with their eyes full of love. A crowd had gathered around us.

"Who's that guy?" a girl asked.

"That's George McFly." A boy answered. Marty and I looked at the picture. Linda was already halfway gone. David wasn't there at all.

"That's George McFly?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Excuse us." Marty said, and the two of us ran through the crowd and to the group of men. "Hey, guys, you gotta get back in there and finish the dance."

"Hey, man, look at Marvin's hand." Reginald said. "He can't play with his hand like that and we can't play without him."

"Yeah, well... Look, Marvin...Marvin, you gotta play. See, that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance. If they can't dance, they can't kiss. If they can't kiss they can't fall in love and I'm history."

"Hey, man, the dance is over, unless you know somebody else that can play guitar." Marvin said. I looked at Marty.

"This is your big chance."

_Later-Inside_

"This is for all you lovers out there." Marvin said, and began singing.

"Of course, it's for lovers." I muttered. I heard Marty start play the wrong notes and start falling. He stopped playing. My heart just about stopped as my best friend of eight years started to disappear in front of my eyes. I saw George and Lorraine kiss and Marty stood up, better than ever. He held up his hand, and then continued to play. I smiled and hugged Jason. Everyone began clapping. Marty walked up to the microphone.

"Alright." He said, and a little feedback whined. He stepped back a bit. "Alright, this is, uh, this is an oldie, but, uh... Well, it's an oldie where I come from." He turned for a minute, and then began to play Johnny B. Goode. _"Way down in Louisiana_

_Down in New Orleans_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_

_Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode_

_He never ever learned to read or write so well_

_He could play a guitar just like he's ringing a bell_

_Go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go, go_

_Johnny B. Goode_

_Go, Johnny, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go_

_Go, Johnny, go, go, go_

_Johnny B. Goode_."

Marty began playing like to no tomorrow. Jason and I began dancing, having a good time.

"Marty better send in that damn audition tape." I said.

"I know." Jason twirled me. I laughed. As Marty got crazy with the solo, everyone stopped. Soon, he did too and stood up. I think he was blushing. I laughed.

"I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet." He said. "But your kids are going to love it."

"Ain't that true." I muttered. Marty nodded at Jason and me, and the three of us began to leave. I smiled.

We were one step closer to getting home.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

We were leaving out the back way when we saw Lorraine and George not too far off.

"Lorraine." Marty said.

"Marty, that was very interesting music." Lorraine said.

"You'll hear more of it later." I told her. She scrunched up her nose.

"Uh... Yeah." Marty said.

"Um...um... I hope you don't mind, but George asked if he could take me home." Lorraine said.

"Great! Good. Good, Lorraine. I had a feeling about you two." Marty smiled. Lorraine smiled back.

"I have a feeling, too." She said.

"Listen, we got to go, but I wanted to tell you that it's been educational."

"We will ever see you guys again?"

"I guarantee it." Marty said.

"Well, Marty, I want to thank you for all your good advice. I'll never forget it." George shook his hand.

"Right, George."

"Lezarah, Jason, it was nice to meet you." He shook our hands.

"Same here, George." I said. Jason shook George's hand.

"I'll miss you." He said. "But I'm sure we'll meet sometime in the future."

"Well I hope so."

"Well, good luck, you guys." Marty said, smiling. We began to leave when he stopped. "Oh. One other thing. If you guys ever have kids and, one of them when he's eight years old accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, go easy on him."

"Okay." George raised his hand up in farewell. Marty, Jason, and I tore out of there like we were running from the flames of Hell.

_Later_

Dressed in our 1985 outfits, we ran out of the car and over to the DeLorean.

"You're late!" My uncle said. "Do you have no concept of time?" we were uncovering the DeLorean.

"Hey, come on. We had to change." Marty defended. "Do you think I'm going back in that-that-that zoot suit? The old man really came through. It worked. He laid out Biff in one punch. I didn't know he had it in him. He's never stood up to Biff in his life."

"He did?" Jason asked. "He knocked him out?"

"Yeah! It was great!"

"Never?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"No. Why? What's the matter?" Marty asked. My uncle shook his head.

"Alright! Let's set your destination time." He got into the DeLorean, and pointed to the time box thing...whatever it's called. "This is the exact time you left. Let's send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left." He punched in OCT 26 A.M. 1:35. He got out of the DeLorean and pointed far up the road. "Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there. That's where you'll start from. I've calculated the precise distance, taking into account the acceleration speed and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes which will be in exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds." He looked at his watch with an alarm clock in his hand. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas."

"Right." Marty said. My uncle wound the clock up and put it in the car. He got out. "Well I guess that's everything."

"Thanks."

"Thank you." The three of us hugged him. He hugged us back. "See you in about 30 years."

"I hope so."

He pulled us away from the hug. "Don't worry. As long as you hit that wire, with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles an hour, the instant the lightning strikes the tower everything will be fine."

"Right." Marty, Jason, and I got into the car. The Uncle Emmett pulled out the letter.

"Shit." Jason muttered. Thunder rumbled in the background. My uncle shoved the letter our way.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You'll find out in 30 years." Marty answered.

"It's about the future, isn't it?" he walked off. The three of us went after him. "It's information about the future!"

"Wait a minute!" Marty called.

"Uncle Emmett! Please! Listen!" I begged.

"I warned you about this, kids. The consequences could be disastrous!"

"Doc, that's a risk you're going to have to take!" Marty said. "Your life depends on it!"

"No! I refuse to accept the responsibility!" he began to tear up the letter.

"In that case, we'll tell you straight out!"

My uncle covered his ears just as the thunder crashed. A tree limb broke and fell onto the cable disconnecting it.

"Shit!" Jason yelled.

"Great Scott!" Uncle Emmett and I yelled. I started to laugh. I have never said that before in my life and I just felt like saying it now. We looked at the cable on the ground and the other half dangling at the top of the tower. Thunder clapped. My uncle gathered some things up. "You get the cable; I'll throw the rope down to you."

"Right! We got it!" Marty said. My uncle ran off into the building, and we grabbed the cable. The wind began to howl. Soon, we saw my uncle. "Doc!" he threw the rope down to us and we attached the cable to the rope.

"Come on, come on. Let's go!"

"Alright! Take it up! Go!" My uncle then began to lift the cable up to him. Marty cupped his hands around his mouth. "Doc!"

"What?"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

"What?"

"I have to tell you about the future! On the night we go back in time, you get—!" the clock tower rang out. Uncle Emmett almost fell, but he hung on. "Doc." He got back onto the ledge and the clock tolled ten times.

"Go!" he told us.

"No, Doc!"

"Uncle Emmett, please—" Jason started.

"—Just hear us out!" I finished.

"Look at the time! You've got less than four minutes. Please, hurry!"

"Come on." Marty grabbed my hand and the three of us ran to the DeLorean. Marty let go of my hand, slid across the hood, and jumped into the driver's seat. Jason and I got into the passenger seat. Marty started the car and we went to where my uncle painted the white line and in big white letters "START HERE".

I looked at Jason. "Almost home." I said. Marty got out and put the hook up. Then he got back in.

"Damn it, Doc, why did you have to tear up that letter?" he said, shaking. "If only we had more time." He looked at the time circuits. "Wait a minute. We got all the time we want. We're in a time machine."

"Duh." I said.

"Shut up, Lezarah. We can just go back early and warn him. Okay. Ten minutes ought to do it." The 1:35 turned into 1:24. Marty, technically that's 11 minutes. But I didn't say that because at this time, Marty wasn't in the joking mood. "Okay. Time circuit's on. Flux capacitor...fluxing. Engine running. Alright."

Then the engine stopped.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"No." Marty shook his head. "No, no, no."

"Piece of shit. I officially hate this damn car." I muttered. Jason hung his head back in agitation.

"Come on. Not this time." Marty tried to get the DeLorean to start again but the engine kept stalling. "Come on. Come on." He kept trying and trying, but there was nothing we could do, and we were running out of time. If the car kept being stupid we'd never make it home. The engine started clicking. "Come on." The alarm went off.

"Shit!" I started shaking. "We're not gonna make it home! We're not!"

Marty kept trying to start the car. "Yes we are, Lezarah. I promise you we will. Make. It. Home."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Jason reassured. I buried my face in his chest. The car started to work a bit more.

"Here we go. Here we go." Marty muttered. "This time. Come on." His voice gradually became louder. He kept pumping the gas. "Please. Please. Come on!" he hit the steering wheel. He shouted in frustration and slammed his head on the horn. The car beeped and then started. We all jumped, looked at each other, smiled, and we took off. We reached 61 miles per hour when I noticed my uncle at the top of the tower. We went faster. Marty wiped his forehead, which was dripping with sweat. Soon we hit 88, and I saw my uncle connecting the last part of the cable together. "Doc." Marty mumbled. As we neared the wire, Marty shut his eyes and looked away. The last thing I saw was a brilliant bright light on the wire, and we were gone.

And then drove right into the movie theatre. Marty backed up, and drove forward a bit. The car was covered in ice. Marty jumped out of the car. "Whoo!" Jason and I followed, with me still shaking. We were back in 1985!

"Jason! Jason!" I screamed. "We're back! We're back!" I shouted gleefully and laughed. Jason picked me up and spun me around.

"You bet your ass we're back!" he said and laughed. Marty laughed with us, and hugged me. We pulled away, and I felt some slight spark. I don't know if he did though. Marty blushed and looked away.

"Alright. Fred." Marty looked at the drunk hobo. "You look great. Everything looks great." He looked at the clock. "1:24. We still got time. We're coming, Doc! Get in the car."

The three of us got back into the car. Marty went to start it, but the engine died again. "No!" he said. "No, not again! Come on! Come on!" he tried to start it but nothing would work. I heard tires screeching, and then saw a familiar van. Marty got out. "Libyans." He said. He looked at us. "Well don't just sit there, come on!" he yelled. Jason and I got out of the car, and ran after Marty. We reached the mall, and saw the Libyans shoot my uncle again.

"No!" we heard the other Marty scream. "You bastard!" there was gunshots and we ran to the other side of the sign and saw our other selves being chased by the Libyans. My uncle was on the ground. The DeLorean lit up and went away and the terrorists ran into a booth.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty yelled, running over to him. We followed. He looked at Uncle Emmett and began sobbing. "No. No."

Jason grabbed my hand, and I hugged him tightly. Earlier I tried to fight back my tears, but now they just wouldn't stop coming.

"You're alive." We heard. Jason and I pulled away and stood there in shock. My uncle was sitting up and he unzipped his suit. "Bulletproof vest? How did you know? We-we never got a chance to tell you." My uncle reached in the suit, and pulled out an old, yellowed, taped up paper. It was the letter. "What about all that talk about screwing up future events? The space-time continuum?"

"Well, I figured, what the hell?" my uncle replied. I squealed with glee and hugged him. Jason copied. Marty looked at all of us, and then joined in. All of us were laughing.

_Later_

My uncle drove us to Marty's house. Jason and I couldn't go back to our house in the DeLorean since Uncle Emmett wanted to use it for something. He wanted to go into the future. Marty, Jason, and I got out of the car.

"So, how far ahead are you going?" Marty asked.

"About 30 years." Uncle Emmett replied. "It's a nice, round number."

"Look us up when you get there, alright? I guess we'll be about...47." the two shook hands.

"I will." My uncle smiled.

"Take care."

"You, too. Jason take good care of your sister."

"Will do." Jason smiled.

"Lezarah, don't give your brother a hard time."

"No guarantees on that, Uncle Emmett." I joked. He smiled at me.

"Oh, I wanted to give you something." My uncle reached into the back of the car, and pulled out the photo book. My eyes widened and I grabbed it gently, like it was glass. I opened it, and saw the picture that I took with my mother in my handwriting. The one next to it was the one she kept. In her handwriting it said, _"Lezarah Jacobson and Kaylie Brown, 1955. Crazy girls._" My mother was doing the same pose and I was too, sort of, except I had both of my hands on the bar and one wasn't in a peace sign. I looked at my uncle.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. You know when a Brown makes a promise he—"

"Keeps it." I finished, smiling. My uncle beamed at me.

"Bye-bye, Einie." Marty said to Einstein. I looked at Einstein.

"Love you, Einie." I said. Einstein whimpered.

"Oh. And watch that re-entry." Marty advised my uncle. "It's a little bumpy."

"You bet." My uncle told him. Marty shut the car door, and my uncle pulled out of the driveway, and then left to go into the future. Being too tired to care, Jason and I followed Marty into his house.

_Morning_

We woke up in the guest bedroom, and walked out and saw Marty. We followed him into the kitchen and then stopped when we saw the living room. Marty jumped back.

"What the hell...?" I muttered.

"If Paul calls me, tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight." Linda said.

"Linda, first of all, I'm not your answering service, second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago." David said. He was wearing a suit. Linda was placing a towel on her lap. Jason looked at the scene wide-eyed and freaked out.

"Well, which one was it, Greg or Craig?"

"I don't know! I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends."

"Hey." Marty said. Both David and Linda looked at him. "What the hell is this?"

"Breakfast." Linda answered in a tone that meant stop being a stupid idiot.

"Did you sleep in your clothes again last night?" David asked. "I see Lezarah and Jason slept over again."

"Yeah. I... Yeah. What are—what are you wearing, Dave?"

"Marty," David stood. "I always wear a suit to the office. You alright?"

"Yeah."

A door opened. "I think we need a rematch, George." Lorraine said.

"A rematch?" George asked her. "Why? Were you cheating?"

Lorraine laughed. "No."

"Hello." George smiled.

"Good morning."

Marty almost passed out. Lorraine and George looked at him. "Mom. Dad."

"Marty, are you alright?" Lorraine asked.

"Did you hit your head?" George asked, concerned.

"You guys... You guys look great. Mom, you look so thin."

"Thank you, Marty." Lorraine smiled. George grabbed her ass. "George!" she sighed as George walked off. Lorraine walked over to Marty. "Good morning sleepyhead." She looked at us. "Good morning." She smiled. I smiled back. "Good morning, Dave. Linda."

"Morning, Mom." David said.

"Oh Marty, I almost forgot. Jennifer Parker called."

Lorraine beamed. "I sure like her, Marty. She is such a sweet girl. Isn't tonight the night of the big date?"

"What? What, Ma?" Marty asked.

"Aren't you going up to the lake tonight? You been planning it for two weeks."

"Mom, we talked about this. But how can I go to the lake? The car's wrecked."

"Wrecked?" George put the newspaper down.

"Wrecked?" David echoed. "When the hell did this happen? And why wasn't I told?"

"Quiet down." George held up a hand. "I'm sure the car's fine."

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?" David demanded. George opened the front door.

"See? There's Biff out there waxing it right now." George said. We saw Biff hunched over the car. "Uh, now, Biff I want to make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one."

"Just finishing up the second coat now." Biff said.

"Now, Biff, don't con me."

"I'm—I'm sorry, Mr. McFly." Biff walked over from the car. "I-I-I meant I was just starting on the second coat."

"Yeah, Biff, what a character." George left us. Marty, Jason, and I looked outside again. "Always trying to get away with something. I've had to stay on top of Biff ever since high school." He sat down in a chair. "Although, if it wasn't for him—"

"We would never have fallen in love." Lorraine sat on the arm of the chair.

"That's right."

The door flew open. "Mr. McFly! Mr. McFly!" Biff said, running in. "This just arrived." He looked at me, Marty, and Jason. "Oh, hi, guys. I think it's your new book." Biff set the box down. Lorraine got up and tore it open, George following her.

"Oh, honey!" Lorraine said. "Your first novel." She picked up the book.

"Like I've always told you, you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." George told us. He handed Marty the book.

"Oh, Marty, here's your keys. You're all waxed up, ready for tonight." He handed the keys to Marty. Marty took them, confused.

"Keys?"

The three of us went outside, and Marty had the truck that he's always been wanting. He walked over to it, and stood on the side of it. Footsteps approached us.

"How about a ride, mister?" asked a voice. We turned. It was Jennifer.

"I want Marty's truck." Jason said. "And girl." He said quietly to where no one heard him.

"Jennifer." Marty said. He walked over to her, and held her in his arms. "Oh, are you a sight for sore eyes! Let me look at you."

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." Jennifer said.

"I haven't."

"You okay? Is everything alright?"

Marty looked back at his parents, who walked off. "Oh yeah." He said. "Everything is great." The two kissed and then we heard a familiar sound. The DeLorean drove up, and my uncle hopped out. Jennifer, Marty, Jason, and I walked over.

"Marty! Lez! Jase! You've got to come back with me!" my uncle ran over to us. Jennifer stood there, bewildered.

"Where?" Marty asked. My uncle slid these weird but yet cool silver shades up to his head.

"Back to the future!" he went over to a trash can and opened it. He dug through it.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?" Marty asked. Uncle Emmett picked up a beer can.

"I need fuel." He said, and ran over to the car. He put the trash he had into this Mr. Fusion thing which ground it up. Including the beer and the beer can. "Go ahead. Quick! Get in the car!"

"How are we going to fit in there?" I asked.

"I had some things redone to the car. It can now fit ten people inside easily."

"No, no, no. Doc, I just got here, okay?" Marty said. "Jennifer's here. We're gonna take the new truck for a spin."

"Well, bring her along. This concerns her too."

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"

"No, no, no, no, Marty. All of you turn out fine. It's your _kids_ guys. Something has got to be done about your kids."

We all got into the car, and my uncle pulled out of the driveway, but it wasn't far enough. Nowhere near.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88." Marty said.

"Roads?" my uncle smiled. "Where we're going we don't need roads." He slid his shades down, started the car, and we took off flying.

A/N: Stay tuned for part two! Oh, and check out the deleted scenes in the next chapter. These are the ones that didn't make the final cut of this movie _and _story! Enjoy! And thanks for all of your dedication! But these are the scenes that Lez and Jason are in. The other scenes you can look up.


	13. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes

_Scene One-Pinch Me_

Marty pulled the paper away from his face. "This has got to be a dream." He said. We walked on, and a lady ran into him. "Uh...excuse me." He said. The lady looked snobby. I rolled my eyes. "Pardon-Pardon me. Could you pinch me?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the lady asked.

"Pinch me, pinch me." Marty told her. The lady smacked him. Marty groaned.

"Shame on you." She said, and stormed off.

"Yeah, that'll do. Thanks a lot. This is definitely not a dream."

An officer walked over to us, and I smiled. "Hi."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Freak." He muttered. Marty handed the cop the paper.

"Thanks." He said, and then the three of us left.

_Scene Two-Doc's Personal Belongings_

"Doc, do you have a 75-ohm marching transformer?" Marty asked.

"What?" My uncle looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not invented yet. That's right."

"Stupid." I muttered.

"Shut up."

My uncle pulled something out of a drawer, walked over to the DeLorean, tapped the object against his hand, held it near the car, and then backed up. "I knew it. I knew it, I knew it." He said. He exhaled, shook his head, and then walked over to the suitcase that was resting on the hood. He opened it and looked inside. "So, these are my personal belongings, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marty replied.

"Yup." Jason nodded. "Everything's most likely in there. I'm not sure. I was too lazy to look through it."

"Since when are you not lazy?" I muttered. Jason glared at me. My uncle picked up a hairdryer.

"What's this thing?" he asked.

"It's a hairdryer." Marty told him.

"A hairdryer? Don't they have towels in the future?" Uncle Emmett set the hairdryer down. He picked up some boxers. "Look at these underpants. They're all made of cotton. I thought for sure we'd all be wearing disposable paper garments by 1985." He picked up a magazine. "What's this?" he opened it, and did a happy noise. "Suddenly the future's looking a whole lot better."

I looked at Jason. "Looks like he found your porn stash." I muttered.

"Alright, okay, Doc, it's ready. Come here." Marty said. My uncle reluctantly walked over to us.

_Scene Three-"She's Cheating"_

We walked up to Hill Valley High School.

"Whoa." Marty said. He was now in fifties clothes as well. He looked around. "They really cleaned this place up. Looks brand new."

"Now remember." Uncle Emmett said. "According to my theory, you interfered with your parents' first meeting. If they don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married, and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappearing from that photograph. Your sister will follow, and unless you repair the damage, you'll be next."

"Sounds pretty heavy."

"Weight has nothing to do with it." My uncle sounded really confused. I about laughed. We walked inside, and Marty looked into a classroom.

"Doc. Doc, there she is." He pointed at his mother. "Right there, second row." We looked inside the room.

"Oh, yeah, I see the resemblance." my uncle said. Marty laughed softly. Lorraine looked at someone else's paper.

"Holy shit!" Marty exclaimed quietly. "She's cheating."

"Well." Uncle Emmett shrugged.

"She's my mom."

My uncle patted Marty on the back.

_Later_

The class was over. Lorraine and a few of her friends walked out. "I got an F anyway." Lorraine shrugged. My uncle watched them walk away and then walked over to the three of us.

"Which one's your pop?"

"That's him." Marty said, pointing at George. George was getting kicked and bullied the whole way down the hallway.

_Scene Four-"Darth Vader" Extended Version_

It was around 1:30 in the morning. Jason, Marty, and I snuck into George's house in our radiation suits. Marty put some headphones over George's ears, and put his Van Halen tape in his tape player and played the song loud, making George wake up and sit up. He looked at us, his mouth agape. Marty stopped the music. George went back, looking scared.

"Who are you?" he asked. Marty started the song again, and George grimaced. He stopped it.

"My name is Darth Vader. These are my assistants, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. We are extraterrestrials from the planet Vulcan." Marty held out his hand and did the Vulcan hand sign for peace.

"Mom, Dad!" George called.

"Silence!" Marty held out Uncle Emmett's hairdryer. George looked away. "My heat ray will vaporize you if you do not obey me!"

"Okay! Okay! I surrender, I surrender!"

"You, George McFly, have created a rift in the space-time continuum."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, George." Marty knelt down. "The supreme Klingon hereby commands you to take the female unit known as Baines, Lorraine to the place called Hill Valley High School. Exactly four earth cycles from now." George reached out for the hairdryer. Marty smacked his hand with it, and George pulled away. "That's this Saturday night, George."

George sat up. "You mean you want me to take Lorraine to the dance?"

"Affirmative." Marty stood back up.

"I...I don't know if I can do that." Marty started the music again. George's head snapped back, and he covered his ears. "Okay, alright, I'll do it. I'll take Lorraine to the dance. Just please—"

Marty stuck the hairdryer back in his belt. "Now close your eyes and see us no more."

"Okay." George held up his hands. "Affirmative." Marty, Jason, and I went out the window. I poked my head back in.

"If you don't, we'll melt your brain." I said, and then left.

"What?" George freaked out. I stifled my laugh. Poor George. This was going to be a _long _night for him. Marty went back up, made him pass out, and then left. He threw his stuff into the car.

"How'd it go?" Doc asked.

"Great. That chloroform really put him out. I hope I didn't overdo it."

_The Next Day_

"Marty! Lezarah! Jason!"

"Notice how he says my name before yours." I smirked at Jason. George ran over.

"Guys! Guys!" he said.

"Hey, George, buddy." Marty said, holding a Pepsi. "You weren't at school. What have you been doing all day?"

"I overslept."

_Scene Five-"Hit me, George"_

"You know, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Marty advised. He patted George on the shoulder and then walked off. "Alright. Tell you what, George." He said. "Give me a shot. Give me your best shot." He pointed at his stomach.

"No, I'm not going to hit you in the stomach." George shook his head.

"Come on, George. Come on. Right here. Come on."

George touched him with his fist and seemed really pleased with himself. "There! That was good. She'll believe that. I know she will. I'm fine." He walked off.

"Tell you what, George." Marty went after him. Jason and I looked at each other and started laughing. I imitated George.

_Scene Six-"You got a permit?"_

We walked out of the diner and over to Uncle Emmett when we saw that he was talking to an officer. Marty slipped the letter into my uncle's jacket pocket.

"A-ha!" my uncle said, and held a fifty dollar bill out to the officer. The cop took it.

"You aren't going to set anything on fire this time, are you, Doc?" the cop asked, and then left.

"No." My uncle said, and then looked at us. "Hey, kids." He looked at Marty. "You better pick up your mom and get going."

"Yeah, right." Marty said. He was getting nervous.

"You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Doc. I mean... it's just this whole thing with my mother."

My uncle stuttered. "What?" was what he finally managed to get out.

"I just don't know if I can go through with it. Hitting on her."

"Nobody said anything about hitting her. You're just gonna take a few liberties with her." he winked.

"See, that's what I mean. God! I can't believe I'm actually going to feel up my own mother. You know, this is the kind of thing that could screw me up permanently. What if I go back to the future and end up being gay?"

"Why shouldn't you be happy?"

I just about died of laughter right there. My uncle looked at us. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

"I gotta go pick up my mother." Marty said.

"Good." My uncle opened the car door for him.

"Listen. If things don't work out at the dance tonight and my folks don't get back together, when do you think I'll start to fade out?"

"Beats the shit out of me." My uncle responded.

_Scene Seven-The Phone Booth_

I watched George as he took a sip of his drink looked at the clock, and his mouth dropped open. He looked at his watch and then took off. I looked out of the car, and my mouth dropped open. I ran out. I ran past a phone booth as Strickland left.

"Mr. Strickland! Mr. Strickland, you've got to let me out of here!" George screamed. I walked past. "Lezarah! Lezarah, I'm so glad to see you! You've got to let me out!"

I cocked my head. "Sorry, George, I can't hear you."

"Yes you can! Let me out!"

"I think I hear Marty calling me! I gotta go! Bye!" I ran off.

"Lezarah! Lezarah! LEZARAH!"

I looked at some random guy. "Hey, let that kid out of the phone booth, will you? Thanks." I ran off.


End file.
